


Broken

by figgybeliever



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Nathan, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Awkward Romance, But slightly less of one, Chloe is an ass, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Nathan is still an asshole, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Warren is adorkable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figgybeliever/pseuds/figgybeliever
Summary: Nathan knew that there was no chance of this working out from the very beginning. He was just too..much. Too nice. Too smart. Too happy. Nathan wishes he was that happy but instead he's like a porcelain doll with too many cracks. He is broken.





	Broken

Home was supposed to be a place where you felt safe but for Nathan, home was a place filled with dread and despair. Sean Prescott made sure of that by constantly yelling at Nathan and pointing of his flaws. So that morning when he got a message from his father telling him to come home, his stomach dropped. Oh God, he thought, what the hell did he want. He groaned in frustration and stared at the walks of his dorm. He didn't want to go see that man, and it was like his father sensed his hesitation because he got another message saying 'now.' He ran his fingers through his hair and his fiddled with his fingers before finally standing up to leave his dorm. He jerked open his door and came face to face with Max, who looked to be right in the middle on knocking. He groaned before addressing her, a glare on his face. "What the fuck are you doing here, bitch? I already told you and that blue haired bitch to fuck off"He spat out. "Get the FUCK outta my way!" He yelled before pushing her away from his door. He turned and locked his door before exiting the building. He could hear her calling his name but ignored her and continued towards the parking lot. His glare intensified at seeing Warren Graham standing in front of his red SUV. "Oh uh Nathan, I was looking for you!"Warren said as Nathan approached him and the car. "Whatthefuckever Graham!" He yelled "I bet that nosey bitch Max sent you to snoop around huh?" He hissed out. Warren's eyes widened in panic as Nathan continued "Do not make me give you another black eye!"Nathan yelled as he stepped towards Warren until Warren was forced to press himself to the car. "No! No no no! I just came to apologize!" Nathan peered at Warren. "Apologize huh?..for what?" Nathan asked. "For you know.. hitting you the other day, I know max stopped me but if she hadn't, I wouldn't have stopped..so.. I'm sorry..." Warren said as he looked down. Nathan could tell Warren was beyond nervous. He watched brown eyes dart from one place to another, completely avoiding meeting Nathan's blue eyes. It honestly annoyed Nathan he moved his head to get Warren to meet his only to end up more annoyed. "Goddamnit! Graham will just look at me!?" Nathan yelled at Warren. Brown eyes quickly looked into his and he relaxed a little. "I honestly don't have time for any bullshit so I'm just going to 'forgive you're and try to pretend that I didn't deserve every fucking hit. Got it? Now move!" Nathan said tiredly. He walked around to the driver's side of his car and got in. He glared a little at Warren before honking his horn " Move before I run you over!" He yelled. Warren quickly got out of the way and watched as Nathan drove off. He stared at the vehicle, deep in thought. Did Nathan think he deserved to be beaten?, he thought. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned. Sure he was glad that their encounter didn't end in him bloodshed or violence but God did he wonder what Nathan had meant. Maybe he was looking into it to much..but maybe he wasn't, he thought. Maybe Nathan really was guilty of something, but Warren sensed that he meant something on a personal level. Oh well, he thought. He'd think about this later but for now he just hoped for his sake and the sake of everyone around him that Nathan wasn't a murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave feedback. I'd loveto know your opinions. :D


End file.
